I Miss You
by TheJoker'sAdmirer
Summary: What if, in Royal Blood, Alexander had actually left with his parents? What would happen if he has left Raven in a less than okay situation. But now he has retuned 10 years later. But not to life he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLY CRAPAMOLY! I NEW STORY!**

**Well, I have been thinking about this one for a while, debating on whether to post it or not...and I finally decided!**

**AND I GUESS YOU KNOW MY DECISION!**

**woohoo!**

**BWAHAHAHA**

**WELL I GUESS I'LL LET YOU READ IT NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES...sigh, no Alexander for me :(**

**AND I DO NOT WON WITHIN TEMPTATION!**

Chapter 1

I Miss You.

_Flashback_

I sat there staring at that little stick I was holding in my hands with that dreaded little plus sign.

"Raven, what does it say?" My best friend Becky asked me.

"Positive." I whispered, letting her see it.

"How are you going to tell him?"

" How am I suppose to know?" I snapped at her.

"Sorry."

"No, Bec, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just that I'm so frustrated!" I said, flopping onto my bed. " I don't even has his phone number! He doesn't have a cell phone!"

" Raven, We'll find a way!" She said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I ruined the Prom for you." I told her.

" I'm sorry I ruined your first date with Trevor."She told me, sitting next to me and putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Becky, don't even remind me! I can't think about being pregnant, and dating Trevor!"

"True, hard to think about having Alexander's kid, while being on a date with another man."

"Shut up." I muttered.

" Sorry!" She said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Becky, what am I going to do?" I whined, covering my face with me hands.

"Well, your going to have to tell Trevor sometime. Explain to him that its Alexander's, and then tell your family."

"What am I going to do about Alexander though? Hes half way across the world in Romania, for Gods fricken sakes!"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll come for a visit sometime soon, and you can tell him."

_End Flashback_

That was 10 years and 5 months ago. Alexander never came back.

"JAMES! IVY! LETS GET GOING! WERE GOING OVER TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS HOUSE FOR DINNER!" I Yelled at my kids across our small 2 room apartment.

"were coming, were coming, don't get your panty's in a bunch." James muttered when he walked over to the door.

" Why are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Ivy asked me when she got over to me.

"Were going over there for a Christmas dinner" I told them while handing them there coats.

"YAY!CHRISTMAS!" They both cheered, and ran out the door.

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" I yelled, running after them, and getting a lot of weird and nasty looks from the elderly people in the hallway.

Okay, my life:

I am a 27 year old mother of twin 9 year old's, A boy and a girl named James and Ivy. There father is now wheres in sight. Not even in the same country. I am a singer/ song writer of a band called 'The Bloody Roses' and I also play Guitar.

"Hurry up mommy!" Ivy yelled from the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said, then quickly unlocked the doors.

"Are we getting Christmas presents?" James asked.

"No, not until tomorrow."

"Is daddy going to be there?" Ivy asked me.

"No, I don't think so." I replied, starting up the car.

"Why not?" My little boy asked me.

"I don't know. Enough of this conversation." I told him, then turned the radio to CD and the calming vocals or Within Temptation flooded the whole car.

About 15 minutes later, I was at the destination of my parents house. Taking the long way so I would not pass the Mansion on top of Benson Hill.

"I'm here!"I called out when I opened the door.

"Were in the living room!" I heard my mother call from the other room.

"GANDMA! GRANDPA!" James and Ivy both called out and ran over to them.

"I'm still to young to be called that!" My mother say, hugging my kids.

"What about me? Do I not matter?" Billy Boy said from the loveseat. "Oh ans this is Kaitlyn by the way. My girlfriend!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Raven." I said, extending my hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you too. Will has told me a lot about you." She said, shaking my hand.

"He has, has he? Do you know all of this nicknames?" I asked her, looking for way to annoy my brother.

"No." She said, smiling.

"Well first off there Ner-"

" That's enough Raven!" My father scolded.

"But, but!"

"He didn't do this to you with Alexander and Trevor."

"Yea! That's cause he never really met Trevor, and he like Alexander!"

"Are you saying you don't like Kaitlyn?" Billy Boy asked me.

"Shut up Nerd Boy!" I yelled.

"HEY! You promised me you wouldn't call me that!"

"That agreement has been lifted. Alexander is no longer here." After I said that, every one was silent, and Kaitlyn just sat there, looking awkward.

" Okay! Well, lets get on a happier subject, William, hows school?" My mother asked. He is in his second year of university.

"How is that happy?" I muttered under my breath.

"Its great, I have tests after the break is over though." He said, glaring at me.

"Well that's nice. Raven, hows the band coming along?"

"Its fine. We have a gig soon, so can you baby sit?" I asked.

"Of course we can." My mother agreed.

" I need to write some lyrics down, so I'm going to go to my room." I told them, and got up.

My room looks like it always has. Black, Black and did I forget to mention Black?

I walked over to the corner of the room, and grabbed my guitar, and picked up a pen a paper.

"I will await dear, A patience of eternity.

One million years, I will say your name, I love you more than I can ever scream.

Booked your flight those years ago, you said you loved me as you left me

I sit here and smile dear, I smiled because I think of you, I blush." I sang out, and strummed at the cords of my Acoustic. (This song is my own version of The Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides by the way! =D)

Just then, my door creaked open.

Billy's P.O.V

"-I love you more than I can ever scream-" I heard Raven sing from upstairs.

"Shes singing about Alexander again." My mother remarked.

" She needs to get a boyfriend." I muttered, which got my nasty looks from my parents.

"William, don't say that!" Mom scolded me.

"Sorry." I said, looking down.

DING DONG.

I heard the door bell go off.

"I'll get it."I said, then got up to go get the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if this was the Madison residence?" Someone asked when I got the door open.

"It depends, who's asking?" I said, leaning up against the door frame and folding my arms.

"Alexander. Alexander Sterling." Oh...My GOD!

"ALEXANDER!COME ON IN!"I yelled, pulling him inside.

"Billy?" He questioned.

"Yea!" I said, smiling like a moron.

"Did I hear Alexander?" Mom asked, walking into the hall way. "OH MY GOD ALEXANDER!" She screeched, hugging him.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Madison." He said polity.

"Please, call me Sarah!" She told him.

"Whats brings you to this small town?" My father asked.

" I came here to see Raven.." He said, trailing off.

"Well, shes upstairs in her room, so You can just go right on up there!" I told him, nudging him towards the stairs.

"God, when I said she needed a boyfriend. I didn't mean for Alexander to suddenly come back." I muttered, sitting back down on the couch.

Raven's P.O.V

"I told you not to disturb me when I was writing!" I yelled at the person on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A familiar sexy voice said, opening the door wider.

"Alexander?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said, walking towards me.

That was when I fainted.

**SOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**with lots of love with cookies in top!**

**~Miss. Alexander Sterling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL! Since I got good feed back on the first chapter, I GUEEESSSSE I should write you a new chapter**

**SO READ ONWARDS FOR CHAPTER 2!**

**OH YEA!**

**Hurricane Earl came for a visit in my town today!**

**Only, it wasn't a Hurricane...it was a tropical storm, so that's good!**

**AND!**

**My older brother went to university yesterday!, and I don't get his room! ha ha.**

**ONWARDS WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!OR BLACK VEIL BRIDES. OR ESCAPE THE FATE!. OR ANY OTHER BANDS I HAVE IN THIS CHAPTER...sigh...no Alexander Sterling, Andy Six, or Craig Mabbitt/ Ronnie Radke for me! WAAAAH!**

**teehee**

_Recap:_

_"I told you not to disturb me when I was writing!" I yelled at the person on the other side of the door._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." A familiar sexy voice said, opening the door wider._

_"Alexander?" I whispered._

_"Yes." He said, walking towards me._

_That was when I fainted._

Chapter 2

"Raven. Raven." I heard a distant voice call out my name.

"MMMM." I moaned, stirring.

"Raven, wake up." The voice was getting closer now, more distinct.

"What?" I moaned, opening my eyes, only to close them again when the shun in them.

"Open your eyes."

"But the light is to bright!" I objected.

"Ugh, you're so difficult!" The voice-I know knew it was a man- groaned, and then I heard the sound of a retreat. " There, now the lights are off."

"Thank you." I said, and opened my eyes, but now it was pitch black. "Okay, you can turn the lights on." And then the room was engulfed in light. Wow, those light bulbs are bright!

"Are you good now?" I tried to look for the voice, but every time I blinked, black spots would dot all over my vision.

"No. And I would very much like to know who you are." I told him.

"It's me."

"Who's me?" I questioned.

"...Alexander..." He said a little hesitantly.

" OH MY GOD!" I screamed, and fell of the bed with a big thump. "Ow."

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked, walking over to me.

"No, My butt hurts."I moaned.

"Okay, lets get you up." Alexander said, picking me up off the ground.

"Where have you _been_?" I asked, just as my door opened.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Ivy asked, barging into the room.

"Yes sweatheart, I'm fine, I just fell off the bed while playing." I said, showing her my guitar.

"Oh, okay, well Grandma wants you two to come downstairs for supper." She told me, eyeing Alexander.

"Both of us?" I asked my little girl.

"Yup..She told me to go get you and your friend." She said, walking out the door.

"Well, lets go eat!" I said, and grabbed Alexander's hand and headed out the door.

"Raven, wait." Alexander said, stopping in his tracks when we got to the staircase.

"Yes?"

"How old is she?"

"9." I told him.

"Is she yours? I mean, did you give birth to her?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then I'd better leave." He said, getting a dark look in his eyes.

"Alexander wait!" I called when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" He asked, turning on me, and I almost ran into him.

"Just let me explain first!" By now every one in my family was looking at us, listening.

"Raven, how could you explain that you got knocked up by someone while I was gone?" He snapped. " It seams pretty clear to me."

"Because your the father! That's how I can explain it!" I yelled at him.

"But...no...I can't be the father!" He stuttered.

"How not? We had sex 10 years ago! There both nine!"

"B-both?"

"Twins, Alexander. Twins." I said, just as James and Ivy walked into the room.

"Twins."He said, staring wide eyed at my-our-children.

"But..but...BUT!" He stuttered, looking for the right words. "Can we talk some place with..a little more ...privacy?"

"Sure." I agreed, then took him outside.

**WELL MY GOSH GOLLY GEE!**

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER YOU ASK?**

**Well, if you had read my other story's, you can tell that I end ALOT of stuff with cliffies...I think its a great way to lure my prey in -I MEAN MY READERS!**

**heh heh...not prey...**

**lol**

**well, if you don't like the cliffies, just say so, and I'll try not to end my chapters with them**

**WITH LOTS OF LOVE! **

**~Miss. Alexander Sterling**


End file.
